Mind Puppet
by Memento.Mori.xX
Summary: Marik gets a new mind slave. I suck at summaries XD


I originally wrote this for the contest at yugioh_contest on live journal. I'm a fairly new writer and I am fully aware that I make many grammatical and spelling errors XD Go easy on me please...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The honor of owning such a fabulous series goes to Kazuki Takahashi. You know you love him~

---------------

The knock on the steel door was brief, but I already knew who it was. It swung open as Odion, my brother, walked towards me, his dark purple robe swishing violently behind him.

Odion bowed as he approached where I sat. I stood silently, as if to acknowledge that is presence is important. "Master Marik, I come with the one you requested." He gave his fingers a quick snap which signaled whoever was on the other side of the door to come in. The door swung open for a second time as two of my lesser followers dragged a young man into the room. Throwing the man at my feet, the two bowed silently and retreated towards the door. I turned my attention to the man who was sniveling at my feet.

_How pathetic._

The young man was clad in a torn, white tee shirt and faded jeans. His brown hair was disheveled and askew. Even though he was whimpering like a child, his eyes were cold and emotionless. With sharp, angular features, he was the kind of guy that people didn't want to mess with. The kind of guy that I could use to defeat the Pharaoh.

_The Pharaoh._

The thought of him sickened me. He was the reason I was scheming in an underground organization. Heck, he was the reason that I'm underground.

My ancestors have wasted their lives away underground, guarding the Pharaoh's tomb whilst waiting for his return. I, on the other hand, was smarter then that. I _knew _what had to be done;

_I need to obtain the Pharaoh's power for myself._

According to the scriptures, you need the three Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Puzzle in order to obtain the Pharaoh's boundless power. I happen to obtain one of the Gods already. The almighty Winged Dragon of Ra. Defeating Kaiba for Obelisk is child's play. What I need to do is defeat Yugi.

_What I need is power._

I also happen to obtain my own Millennium item. The Millennium Rod. With it's power, I can control the minds of many. They'll be my puppets, in which I'll be the ventriloquist. The man that's kneeling before me is how I will get my hands on that puzzle.

"Good work Odion. Everything is going exactly as I planned." He gave a quick bow before stepping to the side, allowing me to look int the eyes of my new disguise.

That's the beauty of the Millennium Rod. I get to know all about my enemy, but they only get to see the face that I send to them. I can become any person on the planet. The Pharaoh will never know _truly_ who I am, until I take his puzzle from him. Then it will be too late and his power will be mine.

_Everyone will fear me._

Reaching to grab the Millennium Rod at my side, my hand grazed its cold, metallic exterior. I never cease too get that rush of adrediline when I hold it in front of the face of my next victim. This was no exception.

_Is that fear I see in his eyes?_

I stared the man intensely. "You will defeat the Pharaoh in a duel for me. You will get me the Millennium Puzzle and Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"I will... defeat the Pharaoh for you... Must get... the puzzle... and Slifer."

Smirking, I turned my back on my new servant. "You will do as I say."

"I will do as you say..."

_This one better not fail me._

It's not that I can't face the Pharaoh myself. Like I said before, it's easier when your adversary has no idea what you look like. I don't consider myself to be hiding from him. I'm merely disguised as another mindless denizen in this world. I can easily defeat the Pharaoh with my mind puppets.

"Odion, you may be dismissed now."

"As you wish Master Marik." Odion bowed and left the room, shutting the steel door violently.

I sat back in my throne and looked over the man. He was kneeling on the ground, face staring at the floor. I stretched as I held my rod out in front of him.

_"You are now my disguise."_

_-----_

_**Author's Note:**_ So that was kind of weak. My writing needs to improve a lot. The man that is mentioned is just some generic person by the way. It's not a character from the series. XD Rate and Review. Did you like it? Hate it? I can take it... maybe.._  
_


End file.
